Dream Dreams
by cursedlonelyheart
Summary: Fujisaki can't get motivated. Shuichi & Hiro says that he needs love. Not true, he says. Then a mysterious girl appears & captures his heart in an instant. But she's an uber Touma fan & leaving for England. Will his love dissappear as quickly as it came?
1. Inspiration Strikes

1. Inspiration Strikes

"Arrgh! Would you just shut up already?" Fujisaki's voice was exasperated. They had been working for straight eight hours every single day since Nakano-san came back. Their goal was clear, to sell one million copies. But did they have to repeat it every five minutes?!

Shindou-kun and Nakano-san paused in the midst of a celebratory dance. For the first time, they seem to notice that he was not in their happy place. "I'm trying to tune my synthesizer here," he said regaining his composure. "And I'm also trying to rest, this is the only breaktime we have guys." He emphasized the last sentence begging them to understand.

"You're right Fujisaki-kun," Shindou-kun agreed. _Finally, _he thought. But he was surprised by Shindou-kun's next words. "Why should we have to rest? Our goal is to sell one million copies!" he cupped his hands on the wall glass. "Sakano-san hurry up and let's start working. We don't have time to rest"

On any other person, he would have admired such dedication and hard work, but not with Shindou-kun. His reasons were known to everyone, if they were able to sell a million copies Yuki Eiri, famous novelist and Shindou-kun's lover, would take him out on a date. Not the kind of reason he would admire. Nakano-san was just as worse, the promise of a date with the girl he loves, Ayaka, Eiri-san's ex-fiancee. It was weird how the lovelife of these two had been interconnected.

"Shindou-kun, _you _might not need to rest, but _we_ do," he said, gesturing to the crew, who had been working almost as long as them. He saw Shindou-kun and Nakano-san shot each other a knowing look.

"I thought you were ambitious Fujisaki," Nakano-san's voice was accusing. His blue eyes narrowed.

"I am," he admitted, he has dreams of surpassing his cousin, Seguchi Touma, who handled keyboards in Nittle Grasper. Now that the Nittle Grasper was reunited again, he has to work hard to fulfill his dream.

"Then why are you lacking motivation?" Nakano-san asked.

"I'm not lacking motivation, it's just that I'm tired," he explained. _And you guys are getting on my nerves, _he wanted to add. Shindou-kun and Nakano-san exchange knowing smiles. It annoyed him that he seems to be missing something that these two simpletons know.

"You know what you're missing?" Shindou-kun asked. He didn't answer, what was the point? They would never listen to him, even if he says that he wasn't lacking anything. They advanced to him one by one, and he was forced to take a step back. When they had cornered him on the wall, they leaned closer to tell him something.

"Love," they say in unison, then giggled like two highschool girls instead of two rising rockstars. He stared at them dumbstruck. "You need an inspiration, you need to find L-U-V," they managed to stress the last word into three syllables.

"I don't need love," he said, cutting them off before they could say another word.

"You know what you're problem is Fujisaki? You're acting like an old man," Shindou-kun said suddenly. _Old man?! _"You're no fun, you're too serious." _No fun? Too serious?!_

"Yeah, and you kinda dress like an old man too," Nakano-san agreed. _I dress like an old man…?! _The two of them laughed at that.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't sing with my belly button showing or if I don't wear tight leather pants when I perform," he said. He had the satisfaction of seeing their faces blanch. "And of the three of us, I think my reasons for achieving the goal, are the most legitimate. I'm not the one who misses whole weeks of taping just because someone was ignoring me, or quit the band then come back just because my girlfriend told me to." The two of them was staring at him, with their mouths open.

He headed for the door and before they could stop him, he turned back. "Now, if you'll excuse me. This old man has to rest." And he closed the door behind him.

~ ø ~ ø ~ ø ~

He went down on the ground floor. Maybe some orange juice would cool him off. He shouldn't have lost his temper on Shindou-kun and Nakano-san. They were just being their usual childish self. He was a bit more level-headed than them, so he should have been more patient. He would apologize when he came back. But their words had been huge blows on him, an insult. _Saying I dress like an old man, _he thought sulkily.

He went out of the elevator and crossed the lobby. He headed straight out the door. He wanted to eat someplace else; he was getting tired of the studio, having spent almost two months cooped up here. He was just outside the door, looking at the stoplight when someone bumped him. They both went down on the floor.


	2. Lending A Hand

Yaix. Thanks for the encouraging reviews

and thanks for keeping it honest

anyway, no need to worry about me being inlove with Suguru

if there's someone in gravitation I should be inlove with, that's got to be Sakuma Ryuchi

I just honestly thought that the series was being unfair to the only character in the series that seems to be our age

And I didn't want to give him a guy partner, just because the anme's main characters are yayoi doesn't mean that all the characters get to be like that. I like Shuich though, and I absolutely adore Yuki Eiri

Anyway, I _will_ consider a rewrite. thanks for the suggestion.

Here's the update. See what you think.

(I also wanted to see how Fujisaki would act when inlove since he's the only level-headed guy in Bad Luck)

* * *

2. Lending A Hand

"It hurts!" Fujisaki said, lifting his head up. It had hit the floor. He opened his eyes. Only to find himself face to face with someone. Immediately, he lie down again. His head rested on the floor, he could finally see who that someone is. It was a girl. A very cute girl. Her eyes were still closed from the impact.

He tore his eyes away from her face, realizing for the first time what their situation was. She was on top of him. And they were lying on the sidewalk. In front of NG Productions. He looked around to check if there was anyone else there with them, and he was relieved to find none. It was noon after all, and it was too hot to go outside. A sliver of light caught his eye; it was reflected by the pendant on the girl's necklace, two keyboard keys with the letter S and T on them.

"Ahm…Ah..no," the girl above him called his attention. She was looking at his face, her eyes embarrassed and accusing. He realized that she had caught him looking, and that she thought that he was looking at her breast. He felt his face redden. The girl got off on top of him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized earnestly. "I swear I'm not a pervert, I was just looking at your necklace's pendant."

"Oh this?" she said, fingering it. She tucked it inside her shirt. "It's a tribute to my favorite keyboardist, Seguchi Touma. He's from a band called Nittle Grasper, perhaps you've heard of him?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. _I've heard of him all my life._

"It's too bad they disbanded three years ago," her voice saddened.

"They reunited almost three months ago," he told her. And he was glad that he did, the girl's whole face brightened when she smiled. And she leaned closer to him to ask.

"Really? My brother and I were huge fans of his, oh, Oniichan!" she said in alarm. She started looking around them; he saw her dash for something near the traffic light. She was fast, he'd only noticed now that she was wearing rollerblades. She came back carrying a bouquet of peach roses.

"Are you a fan or something? Because the celebrities don't exit here," he said. He felt himself flinch internally at the thought that this girl would give these flowers to her idol.

"I'm a fan alright," she said, and he felt his whole body slacken. "But I'm here for my Oniichan," she continued. He raised his eyebrows. "It seems like his been promoted from manager to producer, and he didn't tell us. We knew only now because he had let it slip on his last phone call."

"Flowers?" he asked, skeptical. Flowers are what you give your idols, not your brothers.

"I didn't know what else to get him," she said shyly. "Besides, I don't think anyone would be unhappy if they receive flowers 'ne?"

He nodded. He wouldn't be unhappy if he received flowers from her alright.

"Does he work here?" he asked. He looked at NG Production's building.

"Yeah, but I don't know where,"

"I'll help you look for him, I work on this place so I know my way around a bit," it was true. He was only trying to help. It's because he didn't want to comeback to the studio yet, he told himself, and not because he wants to spend more time with her.

"Arigatou!" she said. That bright smile lighting up her whole face again. At that moment, he would have done anything to please her. Just to see that smile.


	3. Target Found

3. Target Found

They scoured the whole building. Well, not really, they avoided the eighth floor because that's where the studio is. As they look, they talk; he had learned that her name was Miyu, and that she was studying in England. That's why she had no idea about Nittle Grasper being reunited again.

"I went to England the same day that Nittle Grasper disbanded," she said, "I remember I was crying on the plane." She laughed. They were at the rooftop now, having reached the end of the line.

"You went to England just because Nittle Grasper disbanded?!"

"Of course not, Fujisaki-kun, I'm not that unreasonable," she explained. "My parents wanted me to go to England to study, but I wasn't sure if I want to, but then Nittle Grasper disbanded, it sort of help made up my mind."

He doesn't know what to say.

"So you work here huh?" Miyu asked suddenly. He nodded. "So what are you? an intern? You look like you're about my age,"

_I'm a member of a rockband which rivals Nittle Grasper, I'm a keyboardist too and my dream is to surpass your idol, Seguchi Touma, _but he could hardly say that, "I'm sixteen" he just said.

Miyu frowned. _Did I say something wrong? All I said was that I'm sixteen. Think! Think!_

"What is it?" he asked when he was unable to think of anything.

"I'm taking you away from your work," she said, worried. "Wouldn't you get fired because you ditch your work to help me? Gome 'ne."

He laughed in an attempt to deter her worries, "It's okay, my co-workers are nice people I'm sure they'd understand."

It didn't help. She was still feeling guilty with herself. He sighed.

"Okay, Let's go on the eighth floor to search for your brother, I'll go to my work too, and asked to be excused for today." He said, he knew right away that he said the right thing because she smiled. It was an angel's smile.

~ ø ~ ø ~ ø

"Maybe we were too hard on Fujisaki-kun," Shuichi brooded. It's been two hours already and Fujisaki hasn't still returned. This was just so unlike him, maybe he was really mad.

"What should we do? What should we do?" Sakano-san was panicking, running around in circles.

"It's because Shuichi said that we don't need to rest that's why Fujisaki-kun left," Hiro said looking at him. Shuichi cringed. Maybe it was his fault. Wait a second.

"Hey, you said he dresses like an old man, I bet that's what made him mad," he shot back. Hiro jumped him. "Why you…" They stop when they heard the sound of a gun being cocked, K-san was heading for the door.

"I have to do something about this," he said. "I'm bringing Fujisaki-kun here, dead or alive,"

"Wait!!" all three of them jumped him. Shuichi tried to wrestle away his gun while Sakano-san and Hiro held him down. They all stopped when they heard the sound of the door opening, and a familiar voice walked in.

"I'm back."

~ ø ~ ø ~ ø

He was taken by surprised when three pairs of arms scooped him up to hug him.

"Fujisaki-kun gomenasai! From now on we'll rest for as long as you want to," Shindou-san promised.

"I'm sorry about what I said, the truth is I really like your fashion sense," Nakano-san said.

Sakano-san was like an overprotective father. "I was worried about you, I was worried about you,"

"Who's this?" he heard K-san asked. Miyu had walked in the door. He struggled to free himself but they wouldn't let go.

"Miyu-chan, wait just a little and then we'll go," he said. Then Shindou-kun's and Nakano-san's faces leaned on him.

"Fufufu… so you do listen to your elders," Nakano-san said.

"You went out and found yourself a cute girl," Shindou-kun and Nakano-san was nodding their heads in time with each others.

"It's not what they said, Miyu-chan," he tried to explain himself, but Miyu was looking at someone else.

"Oniichan,"


	4. Goodbye PrettyOne

4. Goodbye Pretty-One

"Oniichan?!" their voices were in unison. Miyu ran into Sakano-san's arms.

"Miyu," he heard him say. Shindou-kun and Nakano-san were looking at him suspiciously. Doubt written in their faces. He untangled their arms on him and got up.

"I was just helping Miyu-chan find her brother," he said. Now that they stood there side by side, he wondered how he could have missed it. Same dark blue hair and eyes. Their complexions a little different. And she said that her brother had been promoted from manager to producer. _Stupid! Stupid!_

"Everyone, this is my younger sister, Miyu," Sakano-san introduced Miyu to all of them.

"Pleased to meet you," she said, looking at them one by one, her eyes stopped on him. "Arigatou Fujisaki-kun." She smiled and he felt his heartbeat raise. He wondered if he had found himself an inspiration.

~ ø ~ ø ~ ø ~

They went out of the studio to let the siblings talk. Seems like they have a lot of catching up to do.

"So, Fujisaki-kun were just helping Miyu-chan look for Sakano-san, huh?" Nakano-san asked him. They were seated at a bench near the vending machine.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" he said, defensively.

"We thought for sure that you'd found yourself an inspiration just like us," Shindou-kun said. "Guess we assumed wrong."

"Of course, I have enough motivation on my own," he said, and hoping that was true. Because pursuing Miyu would be fruitless, he'd just met her today, and this feeling…it can't be love, right?

"Let's go back on the studio," he suggested subtly, being away from Miyu makes him uneasy.

~ ø ~ ø ~ ø ~

When they went back to the studio, Miyu was already gone. Sakano-san was seating alone at the sofa. 'Everyone, you're back." He said.

"Sakano-san, where's Miyu-chan?" Shindou-kun asked. He nodded, he also wanted to know.

"She said, she has to go to the airport," Sakano-san said, he showed them the flowers. "Can you believe she just came here to give me this?" he turned misty-eyed as if deeply touched by the gesture. "She also said that she was going to the music store to buy something, that why she was in a hurry to leave."

A beat. Then.

"Fujisaki-kun, Miyu told me to tell you goodbye."

~ ø ~ ø ~ ø ~

Before he could make sense of what he was doing, he was out the door. _Why? _He asked himself. Because he didn't want Miyu to leave without seeing him, he didn't want Miyu to leave thinking that he lied to her, he didn't want Miyu to leave still mad at him…he didn't want Miyu to leave.

All the logic, the level-headedness, the common sense he claimed himself possessed. All flew out the window. He loved her, but he isn't planning to stop her, she's going there to study! Why should he stop that?! In truth, he didn't have a plan or anything, he just wanted to see her one last time…then tell himself that he tried.

He caught up to her as she was about to cross the street.

"Miyu-chan!!" he yelled. She turned back to look who it was, and stopped. He was panting hard when he came next to her. "Sakano-san…told me….you were…leaving," he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah," was all she said.

"I-I'm a member of Bad Luck, the band you're brother is trying to make number one in Japan," he confessed. She didn't seem surprised by this. "I'm also in the keyboards, and Seguchi Touma is my cousin." He was afraid to look at her reaction, but he faced her.

"Someday, someday, I'll make a name for myself. I'll make the world recognize me," he said. "I'll surpass my cousin, and when that day comes…will you cheer for me?"

She looked at him fondly and said, "Of course," but she still walked away.


	5. My Angel's Return

5. My Angel's Return

He was in no hurry to get back to the studio. After saying goodbye to Miyu yesterday he went straight home. He wasn't in the mood to work today either, but he was a professional and he couldn't let his personal problems get in the way of his work. But still…

Everyone grew quiet when he entered the studio. Everyone was there except K-san. So, he almost came in late today. Shindou-kun and Nakano-san looked at him sympathetically, for some reason, that made him feel worse.

"Ohayo," he greeted them lamely.

"Ohayo," their voices were heavy too.

He had thought about what happened yesterday. Miyu just came here to Japan to congratulate Sakano-san. She had to leave immediately after that, she's studying in England after all. She was in a hurry to get to the music store because she wanted to buy a Nittle Grasper CD to take home, before the stores closed. He had argued and counter-argued with himself last night, and those were the only possible explanations. If she had wanted a Bad Luck CD then she could just ask his brother. He sighed.

"Ohayo!" K-san's greeting was energetic as usual. He saw Shindou-kun's and Nakano-san's expression change. What is he up to now? A bazooka? Cannon? He didn't care anymore.

"Ohayo!" another voice, softer, an angel's voice. He wheeled around to look at her. And couldn't believe when she saw her standing there. "Ohayo Fujisaki-kun," she said with a smile.

"M-Miyu-chan," he said. "Why are you still here?" his question seem to confuse her.

"I'm on vacation, school is out in England," she explained.

"But the airport yesterday…?"

"I had to go get my luggage," she said.

He shook his head. This must be a dream.

"Miyu-chan! Let's go!" K-san called from outside the door.

"Starting today I'll be working as K-san's assistant, Please take care of me," Miyu looked at them apologetically. "I have to go, K-san wanted to try doing the good cop, bad cop routine." Shindou-kun and Nakano-san waved her off.

_Good cop, Bad cop routine? _Fujisaki's thoughts were scattered all over the place. Random and important questions mixed in his mind. He still couldn't believe she was here. As if to prove that he wasn't dreaming, Miyu came back again.

"Oh yeah, K-san told me that you're goal is to sell one million copies. When you reach that goal, let's go out and celebrate 'ne?" she said. Fujisaki felt Shindou-kun and Nakano-san squeezed his shoulder. He was sure that as soon as Miyu was out of earshot they would be teasing him. But he didn't care, he still has one question left unanswered.

"And the music store…?" he asked, although he was afraid of what Miyu's answer might be.

"Oh that? I had to get new keyboard keys for my necklace," she said, showing it to them. There were the same two keyboard keys but with different letters. F and S. "I had to have them replace, since I'll be cheering for a brand new keyboardist from now on." And with that, she left with a wink.

Shindou-kun and Nakano-san immediately surrounded him after that. They teased him relentlessly that now he was the same as them, did he find it too bad? His answer was no. Being inlove wasn't bad at all. To sell a million copies was Bad Luck's goal.


End file.
